Chuck versus the prison escaper
by Rebecca321
Summary: Shaw has escaped prison and wants revenge. He is going to kill Sarah...  Set between season four and five. Now rewritten.
1. Chuck versus the prison escaper

**Chapter 1: Chuck versus the prison escaper.**

**Hi guys! So this is my very first Fanfic ever, and I'm not really a good writer but I've had this idea in my head and then I found this website by accident and I thought why not? :)**

**English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar-errors.**

**So here we go. Hate it or love it and please review and tell me if I should continue with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those quite nights when everything just seemed to be perfect. The moon was glowing over Echo Park and they had just enjoyed a wonderful dinner with chicken Pepperoni.<p>

"Plus" Chuck thought to himself "I have the most beautiful person in the world right in front of me."

"Are you finished with that?" Sarah asked and pointed at Chuck's almost empty plate. Being seven months pregnant she was always hungry, and even Chuck's leftovers appeared extremely tempting to her.

"Yes you can take it." Chuck answered with a laugh, and handed her his plate. "Are you still hungry? Do you want me to make some more?"

She grabbed his plate and shoveled his remaining food down to her own plate.

"No I'm fine, it's just such a shame to throw away food." She answered with a smile.

Just that second someone knocked harshly on their door, and they yelled "Come in!" at the same time.

John Casey came running into their living room with an upset look on his face. "Walker, Bartowski we need to talk to Beckman asap! Something horrible has happened."

Even though they no longer worked for the CIA they secretly contacted General Beckman for tips on new missions.

"What? What are you talking about Casey? Calm down a sec and tell us what this is all about! Did Morgan use your toothbrush again?" Chuck added Sarah started to giggle.

"Shut up Bartowski this is important!" Casey grunted.

Chuck could see that Casey was being serious and he suddenly got nervous. What if it really was bad news? What if something had happen to Ellie, Devon, Clara or anyone else that he loved?

"Tell us what has happened Casey."

"Ok just don't... freak out, ok? So this afternoon I got a message from Beckman saying that she had something important to tell me. I contacted her and she told me that…"

"Told you what Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Told me that Shaw has escaped prison." He finished with a sigh.

Both Chuck and Sarah were quiet, and then Chuck finally whispered:

"How is that possible?"

"Well that's the thing, we don't really know how, but somehow he managed to escape. But I don't have all the information so we need to contact Beckman for more." Casey answered and went to get the remote for the tv.

Chuck had frozen. This couldn't be happening! Everything was going so perfect! They were no longer working with the CIA, he had no secrets in his family any more, he was married to the women he loved, and they were going to have a baby in less than two months! This couldn't be happening! He looked at Sarah. She was in the same position as he was. Frozen.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked her and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, just… shocked I guess."She replied quietly.

He squeezed her hand and sat down beside her, this was bad news for both of them.

He remembered the day when they had found out about the pregnancy. It had benn the happiest day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months earlier:<strong>

_"Chuck this is not necessary! It's not like I've never broken anything before!" They sat in the waiting room at Westside Medical Center, they'd just been on a mission and a Russian arms dealer had hit Sarah hard in the ribs. She winced in pain every time she breathed and Chuck had forced her to seek medical advice._

_ "Bartowski!" The nurse behind the counter cried out. "Room 4a". _

_"Come on baby, let's go" Chuck said and grabbed Sarah's hand. _

_When they came into the room there was a young women there waiting for them._

_ "Hi, I'm doctor Anderson, and you must be... she looked down in her journal, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski! Any chance you are related to Doctor Eleanor Bartowski?"_

_Chuck nodded_

_"She's my sister."_

_The doctor smiled and told Sarah to sit down. _

_"So, what has happened to you?" Doctor Anderson asked. _

_"I was clumsy and fell and now my ribs hurt." Sarah explained to the doctor. _

_"Aha, well then I want you to have an x-ray and then we'll just have to wait for the results. But before the x-ray, any chance you're pregnant?"_

_She looked at Sarah and Sarah looked up at Chuck._

_"No, no that's not a possibility." Sarah answered quickly._

_"Are you one hundred percent sure?" _

"_Ye... " Sarah suddenly stopped and started counting on her fingers. _

_"Sarah is everything okay?" Chuck asked anxiously. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." She continued to count on her fingers. _

_"I'm... I'm not sure..." She said quietly. _

_"Not sure about what honey?" Chuck asked, not really understanding what was going on. _

_" Do you want to check, just in case?" The doctor asked Sarah. _

_"Um, yeah… I mean, I guess so." _

_The doctor smiled and went to get a pregnancy-test for Sarah._

"_Sarah can you please just tell me what is going on!" Chuck said concerned. He hadn't really understood anything out of the two women's quiet conversation._

_ "Chuck, I think I might be pregnant."Sarah started, and began to giggle as Chuck's jaw literally fell. _

_"What… What! Are you sure? I mean are you sure? Cause if you're right, then….. then that's absolutely fantastic! Oh my god Sarah! He hugged her and didn't let her go until Doctor Anderson got into the room again, this time with a needle in her hand._

_"Ok guys, I'm just going to take a quick blood sample and we'll have the results in a couple of minutes!"_

**A few minutes later**

"_Well… I have some news for you."Doctor Anderson started as she made her way back into the room. _

_Chuck felt his heart skipping a beat and squeezed Sarah's hand. _

_"Congratulations, yourre pregnant!"_

_Chuck turned to Sarah and looked her in the eyes. He could see that she felt the same way as he did: happy, scared, no really scared, but mostly excited. He kissed her and then he hugged her._

_"I love you" he whispered into her ear. _

_"I love you too." She whispered back. They were going to be parents!_

_Doctor Anderson stood in the corner of the room smiling at her patient's joy. She knew Ellie well and smiled even wider when she thought about how excited her friend would be over her sister-in-laws pregnancy._

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

They heard a beep and General Diane Beckman appeared on their TV-screen with a serious look on her face.

"Chuck, Sarah, I suppose you've heard the bad news?" Beckman asked.

They nodded.

"I have no idea how Shaw escaped a CIA high security facility, but we already know what he's capable of, so I can't say that I'm surprised. And I'm afraid that there are more bad news, we found papers in his cell indicating that he's planning a revenge." She made a pause."He wanted a revenge on you Chuck."

"What?" Sarah whispered. "No! Is he going to try to kill Chuck?"

"No he's not gonna kill Chuck, not according to his plan, anyway." Sarah seemed to relax a little, but what Beckman was about to say froze the blood in Chuck's veins to ice:

"His revenge on Chuck was to kill you Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing?<strong>

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this! **


	2. Chuck versus the mohaha

**Hi again guys, so here we go, chapter two, hope you like it! **

**I once again apologize for any grammar errors in the text. **

**I just want to say thank you everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story so far! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Chuck or sleep sheep :)**

* * *

><p>"No! No! What are we going to do! We need to get going fast! General he knows where we live!"<p>

Chuck was panicking. Why was this happening? Everything was perfect and now everything was breaking apart!

"I understand your concern Chuck, and I agree with you, the two of you need to move to a safe house asap."

Chuck looked over at Sarah, she didn't show any emotions, she was frozen.

"Honey listen to me, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'm going to protect you and Daniel Shaw won't even touch a hair stray on your head, you hear me?"

She nodded and sat down on the couch, still not showing any emotions.

"This is what we are going to do, all of you go to castle and in the safe between holding cells four and five there are two blank identities. Get them and disappear, forever."

Chuck nodded.

"General what about my sister, Devon and Clara? What about Casey?"

"I can't see any threat against your sister and her family, she's safer if she stays here. And when it comes to you colonel, I trust that you can take care of yourself."

Casey nodded solemnly.

"Good luck team. And Chuck?"

"Yes General?"

"Take care of Sarah, promise me that."

Chuck looked down at Sarah and then back to the General.

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

><p>The car ride to Buy More was also silent and got everyone some time to think about what was really happening.<p>

"What if something really happened to Sarah" Chuck thought to himself. " I would never be able to move on, it would be like Jill all over again, only a million, no a billion times worse! If I lose Sarah and the baby, I won't have anything to live for."

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sobbing from his right.

"Hey there, please don't cry honey. Everything is going to be all right I swear." He whispered comfortingly to Sarah while grabbing a tissue from his left pocket.

"I just hate him so much!" Sarah said while sobbing. " Everything was perfect and he just had to destroy it! Now we're moving to some unknown place, and leaving our friends and family behind. Do you realize that our kid is going to grow up without an aunt or an uncle, or a cousin? We´re leaving without Ellie, Devon, Clara, Morgan, Alex and Casey, have you thought about that? This is our home Chuck! This is the first place that I've ever called a home and now were just leaving it behind like it was some old trash!"

She broke down in tears again and Chuck just took her hand and held it inbetween his owns. She was right, he hadn't really thought about that. Leaving Ellie would be extremely hard. She was always there for him, but leaving Ellie compared to Sarah dying wasn't a hard decision to make.

Once they got to the Buy More they left the car and went to the entrance. Once there Chuck again froze, because over at the baby section stood Ellie Woodcomb with a sleep sheep in her hands.

"Oh crap, we don't have time for this" Casey muttered.

"I'll go distract her and you guys go to castle and get the new identities" Sarah said. All her sadness had gone away, leaving a determination to kill Shaw. She wanted to be the best mother she could ever be, and if killing him would be necessary to give her child an aunt, an uncle and a cousin that was what she was going to do.

"Are you sure baby?" Chuck asked in anxiously. "Isn't it safer if you go with us?"

"Yeah I'm sure, the store is crowded, it's safe".

Chuck and Casey went to the home theater room to take the elevator down to castle and Sarah went over to Ellie.

"Hi El!" She said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but it was hard knowing that this could be the last time she saw Ellie in months, even years.

"Oh Hi Sarah!" Her sister-in-law shone up and gave her a hug."The battery in Clara´s sleep sheep broke down so we went here to get a new one, what are you doing here?" She asked and frowned.

"Well... umh...Oh right were here to buy a... umh...a...a toaster, we are here to buy a new toaster." Sarah answered her, while thinking about how this whole pregnancy thing really messed with her spy skills. She used to be a great liar but now every time she lied she totally messed it up

"A new toaster?" At 9 pm?" Ellie asked her suspiciously

"Umh yeah, the old one broke down and I was really hungry for a toast. You know pregnancy hormones and all that."

Ellie started to laugh but suddenly stopped.

"Sarah… isn't that guy over there your old boyfriend? Sarah felt her heart skipping a beat or a few and closed her eyes. Then she slowly turned around. When she opened her eyes again she stood face to face with Daniel Shaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Castle<strong>

Chuck almost felt chocked up as he went through the long corridors of castle that he'd walked through so many times before. Was this the last time he would ever be there? He went to the corridor with the holding cells and searched for a hidden safe between number four and five. Once he found it, he pressed the right code. The safe opened with a "click". And he grabbed the two CD:s in there.

"I'm done over here, are you ready to go Casey?" Chuck asked the colonel.

"Yeah I´m good."

They went back to the elevator and once they had stepped into it Casey turned and looked at him.

"Promise me to take care of her and the baby Chuck. She's a good person and she deserves the best, ok?"

"Of course Casey." Chuck answered him, slightly shocked about how emotional Casey had gone.

Once they stepped out of the elevator he saw Ellie standing alone over at the baby section.

"Hi El." He said to her while giving her a hug.

"Hi Chuck!" she said with just as much enthusiasm as when she met Sarah.

"So El, where's Sarah?"He asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Oh right, well her old boyfriend showed up. What was his name again? David… no Daniel Shaw or something like that. Anyway I left them alone to catch up about everything."Ellie answered him happily.

Chuck could barely see anything anymore. It was like the whole world became blurred.

"ELLIE WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"They went out the backdoor to get some privacy. Is everything ok? Chuck where are you going? Chuck?" She called after him but he couldn´t hear her, cause he was already running, as fast as he could, to get to the staff parking lot behind the Buy More. But once he got there, it was empty, no sign of either Sarah or Shaw.

"Sarah!" he yelled while trying to catch his breath. "Sarah!"

This was it. She was gone. He'd lost her. Shaw had won. He turned around and noticed that there was something written on the wall of Buy More. When he got closer he realized what it was. On the wall someone had written "MOHAHA" in big letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>


	3. Chuck versus the trap

**Hi again guys! So here we go chapter three! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p>A small ray of sunshine fell on the big bed. Chuck stretched and yawned wide. He groped with his hand for his wife but she was not there. He opened his eyes and saw that her side of the bed was still made up. Then he remembered what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

"Chuck put the computer down!"Casey ordered."This is insane!"

"No Casey, I think I've found something! Look at this!" Chuck replied excitedly and turned the laptop so that Casey could see too. Casey just sighed: this was the eleventh time that week that Chuck thought he'd found something that would lead to finding Sarah. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just searched for anything he could find about Shaw or the Ring. And when he finally took a break, he just sat and blamed himself for everything that had happened.

"No I'm serious Chuck, you need to take a break! This is not healthy. I know that you're worried, so am I. But you need a break! This won't help you find her, Chuck. Following meaningless clues won't help you. We need to be smart."

Chuck just sat there and looked rebellious.

"Casey you don't get it! What if one of these clues actually helps me find her? How could I live with myself if I skipped the clue that made me find her? Casey I can't just sit around waiting for her to just show up!" Then he calmed down again and sighed.

"What should I do? What if it's already too late? What if she's…if she's…dead?"Chuck said with a voice filled with despair.

"Stop it Bartowski! If you want to find her, then you have to get rid of those thoughts. Besides, if he was going to kill her, he would have done it right away. Then he wouldn't have kidnapped her." Casey replied. "And now, we really have to hurry." He added while he glanced at his watch.

"Where are we going?"

"To your sister's place. We are invited to dinner. Does she know about Sarah?"

"No, she thinks she's at a girls-weekend trip to Milan with Carina." Chuck replied to him, while wishing that that was the truth.

"Good, keep her out of this, the fewer who knows the truth, the better."

They got up from the couch and walked across the courtyard to Ellie's apartment. Chuck knocked on the door, and a few seconds later the door was opened by a stressed Ellie, carrying Clara.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it! Chuck here quick take Clara, I think the chicken is about to be burned!" Ellie said quickly, dropped Clara in Chuck's arms and ran back to the kitchen.

For the first time in a week, Chuck actually smiled.

"Hi sweetie!" he said to Clara while he sank down in the couch with her in his lap. She just giggled and started playing with a loose button on his shirt. As Clara giggled Chuck started to think about Sarah again, and about their baby. Would he ever hold his own baby like this? Hear his baby giggling?

Casey sat down next to Chuck and handed him a glass of wine. "I'm sorry I was so tough on you before, but we really need to learn to ignore all the meaningless clues and to focus on what's important. We can do this if we're smart, smarter than Shaw. And Chuck, you are smarter than Shaw, you've already won over him once. Now we just have to do it again.

"Thanks Casey, I need all the pep I can get."

"Dinner's ready!" Ellie shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on Chuck." Casey said while he stood up. "And hey? We'll find her, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>In a disused factory somewhere in California<strong>

Sarah opened her eyes. Where was she? Then she remembered what had happened. Shaw had taken her.

She struggled for a while to get out of the ropes that tied her arms together, but after minutes of struggling, she gave up. She looked around in the room. It was a large room with loads of old machinery that looked like it hadn't been used for years. She was alone in the room, and she quickly realized that yelling "help" wouldn't work.

When Shaw came in to the Buy More she'd panicked. She'd been considering different ways to protect herself and others. If she had started screaming and trying to beat him up he'd probably killed others in the store too. Including Ellie. So she did what she thought was right to protect everyone else. She followed him to the back of the store like a sheep follows its owner to the slaughterhouse. Once outside, she had tried to hit him, but he had been too strong. After that everything went black and she couldn't remember anything else. She felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks when she thought about Chuck. He must be so worried!

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man came in to the room. He was tall, with dark short hair and an evil smile on his face. Daniel Shaw had entered the room.

"Sarah ... it's been a while. I need to confess that I was a bit shocked back at the store." He said and pointed at her belly.

"I guess your perfect romantic story will have a bizarre ending. But no one wins over me. Especially not Chuck."

"Shaw what do you want?" Sarah said with disgust.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you Sarah. That's not my plan."

"Then what's your plan?"

Shaw looked at her with a creepy smile.

"I'm going to make it easy for Chuck to find you, and when he gets here, I'm gonna make him feel the same way I felt when Evelyn died. This is all a trap."

* * *

><p><strong>Echo Park, Casa Bartowski<strong>

"Hey Casey look what I found! I'm serious this time, this could really help us!" Casey came running from the kitchen and Chuck showed him what he'd found. "It's an old factory and someone bought it in cash last week. It has extremely high electricity consumption and lots of underground tunnels beneath it. Plus I can't hack into the buildings security system. If it had been just an ordinary building, it would have been much easier to hack. Someone wants to hide something about this building." He said with enthusiasm.

"How long does it take to get there?" Casey asked.

"Maybe three hours if we drive fast."

"Good job Bartowski, let's go save Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, a bit of a cliffy there. It might be a while until next chapter because I have absolutely no idea where this story is going! <strong>

**I again apologize for any grammar errors!**


	4. Chuck versus the bomb

**Hi again guys! Chapter four! It didn't take as long to update as I thought it would because I got this idea pretty soon after I posted the last chapter.** **I've changed the age-rating to T though, because there's a bit more violence in this chapter.**

**This chapter is also a bit longer than usual, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p>They were all alone on the road, giving them the freedom to drive as fast as they wanted. Casey took advantage of this, and pushed the car to its limit. Chuck didn't mind. He just wanted to get to Sarah as fast as possible.<p>

They turned onto a small road lined with tall dark trees, and drove on for five minutes before Casey stopped the car in front of an old factory.

"Of course Shaw would pick a place like this. The house looks like it comes right out of a horror movie." Casey muttered.

Chuck ignored him and went up to the entrance. He searched in his pockets for something to break the lock on the door with, when he realized that the door was open.

"Umh Casey, I think something's wrong."Chuck said to Casey.

"Of course something's wrong! Did you think that we were just going to go in there, get her and get out? Shaw and his men wants to kill us, and they will try. But we need to be smarter, we need to be faster and we need to save Sarah."

"I get that Casey, I'm not that dumb. But I can't help but feel like something's really wrong."

"Stop with the lady feelings and focus Chuck." Casey replied to him and went through the door. Chuck just sighed and followed him.

They searched through the corridors, always with their guns prepared if something would happen. Suddenly Casey stopped and put a finger in front of his lips to show Chuck that he needed to be quiet. Chuck looked down the hallway and saw why Casey had stopped. Down there were three guards. Casey fired three quick shots that all hit their targets. They continued down the corridor until they got to a large double door.

"Shall we?" Chuck nodded and followed Casey in.

The room was very big and it was completely empty except for a figure in the middle of the room.

"SARAH!" Chuck shouted and ran down to her. She was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

"Chuck!" She said with tears in her eyes. But there was no relief. He gave her a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked anxiously while cutting the ropes that tied her to the chair.

"Chuck we need to go, it's a trap. He knows you're coming!" Sarah said quickly.

"What are you talking about honey?"

"It's a trap we need to go!"

"What?"

"Shaw talked about a trap before and about you feeling the same way he did when his wife died. I don´t think he's gonna kill me, because he has had the opportunity and I'm still alive. I think he's gonna kill someone else you love, like Ellie or Morgan."

"Are you sure Sarah?" Casey asked her.

"Yes. I also overheard them talking about a bomb."

"We need to go right now and once you're safe we need to find out what to do about this." Chuck said to Sarah.

He grabbed her hand and they went back to the corridor.

"What are we going to do Chuck?"

"You have to trust me Sarah."  
>"What are we going to do?"<br>Chuck didn't reply, instead he went back the way they came from. It was still completely empty in the corridors.  
>"Chuck answer me!"<br>He stopped and faced her.

"Sarah now we're going back to the car. Then you and Casey are going to drive away from here as fast as you can. I will try to break into Shaw's office and then I'll see if I can stop the bomb from there."  
>"NO! No way! Chuck we're not leaving you here!" She dropped his hand and looked at him like he was crazy.<p>

"Yes Sarah you are. I can't lose you again. You are everything to me."

"Absolutely not Chuck! What if something happens to you? I'm staying right here!"

"Casey please take Sarah and go" He pleaded.

"No Bartowski, I won't leave you here either."

Chuck was quiet for a while.  
>"Fine, but only if the two of you are hiding in here." he said reluctantly and opened the door to the room on their right side. "This is the surveillance room, look at the cameras, if someone were to come, you leave immediately. With or without me."<p>

He went to the window in the room and looked out.

"There's a fire escape down here outside the window. If someone enters the corridor, you go down here and you go home right away."  
>"No, Chuck." Sarah protested. "Casey tell him that we don't agree to this!"<br>Casey was quiet for a while and then looked down at Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I agree with Chuck."

"Thank you Casey." Chuck said relieved.  
>Sarah continued to protest but both Chuck and Casey ignored her.<br>"Casey promise to protect her if anything happens. Promise me you'll leave right away if something happens, even if I'm not here yet."  
>"I promise Chuck"<br>"Thank you."  
>He turned and walked over to Sarah.<br>"Sarah you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so incredibly much. The day you walked into the Buy More changed my life forever. My life got a meaning. I want to give you the best life you can ever have, and I can't do that if Daniel Shaw watches every step you take." His voice broke and tears filled Sarah's eyes.

"I love you too Chuck. More than anything else." She said with a sad voice.

They kissed and then he released her and stood up.

"I need to go now. But you can follow me on the cameras. Bye." He looked at Sarah one last time and then he left the room.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway he picked up his gun and sat in his earpiece.<br>"Casey can you hear me?"  
>"Yes, clearly. Chuck try the second floor. There is a room that looks like an office. It's empty right now so hurry up." Casey said quickly while he looked at the different cameras to detect guards or anything else that could be in the way of Chuck.<p>

"Thanks Casey."

He continued down the hall until he came upon a staircase. He walked up to it and checked that the coast was clear.  
>"Do you see any guards Casey?"<br>"Noop."

"That's strange." Chuck thought to himself.

Once up on the second floor he went through a long corridor with no doors. There were no windows and the only light source was from the faint lights in the ceiling. When he for the third time turned into a new corridor, he saw that at the end of the corridor there was a large door.

He pulled himself together and prepared for the worst while he kicked the door in with his right foot. The room was fairly large with red walls and an impressive desk in oak with a leather armchair in the middle of the room. He sat down in the chair and opened the computer, hoping to be able to find and to stop the bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>In the surveillance room<strong>

"Chuck someone's coming! Chuck? Are you there?" Casey suddenly raised his voice. "Chuck?"

"Casey what's going on?" Sarah asked anxiously.

She looked down at the cameras and realized that a man was heading towards the office. The office that Chuck was all alone in.

"I can't get any contact with him!"

"What are we going to do?" She asked nervously. "We need to go help him!"

"No we don't. We promised him to stay here, and we are going to keep that promise."

"Are you crazy! What if he kills Chuck?" Sarah screamed and watched as the man got closer to the room where Chuck was sitting without a clue that something was wrong.

"We're staying" Casey said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaw's office<strong>

Chuck searched and searched trying to find out more about the bomb when he heard a click. He looked up and saw Daniel Shaw standing in front of him, aiming a gun at his head.

"Well hello there Chuck. It's been a while" Shaw said with an evil smile.

Chuck stood up and stared at Shaw.

"You are going to tell me exactly where that bomb is and how to defuse it. I swear to god if you kill anyone tonight you're going to wish that you never were born."

Shaw began to laugh. A vicious, joyless laughter that echoed in the large room.

"You're going to kill me? Well that's a new one! He laughed again but stopped as Chuck quickly picked up his own gun and aimed it directly at Shaw's heart.

Shaw's smile disappeared and he growled loudly.  
>"This is what we are going to do Chuck, You are going to give me your gun, and you are going to help me build a new governor. You see, they sent me to prison with the intersect still in my head. But it has begun to malfunction. And I get these horrible headaches all the time. So I realized that I had to get hold of the governor. My first idea was to kidnap Sarah and then force you to help me with the governor in exchange for her life. But then when I had already kidnapped her, I realized that you probably would bring Casey to rescue her. It could jeopardize my entire plan. So I needed to find a way to blackmail you alone. That's when I came up with the bomb. I spoke loudly about it so that Sarah would think that something was about to happen. You actually helped too Chuck. I was a bit nervous that you would bring someone here, but you didn't."<p>

"So there is no bomb?"

Shaw smiled viciously again.

"No, there isn't Chuck. But you are still going to help me. You see I have your wife and friend."

Chuck felt his heart skipping a beat, but he had to stay cool.

"How do I know you're not just lying to me?"

"We found them in the surveillance room. Now, if you don't help me, then my men will kill both of them.

Chuck gave Shaw his gun and looked at him with disgust.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the surveillance room<strong>

Sarah watched in horror as Chuck put his weapon down.  
>"Casey what's going on? We're not trapped!"<br>"I don't know but clearly they know we're here. We have to go right know!" He said while he stood up and went to the window.

"We can't leave him like this! He thinks we're trapped!"

"I know Sarah, so this is what we are going to do. You climb down and wait in the car. If anyone comes you drive away as fast as you can."

"And what about you?"

"I'll go after Chuck."

"Thank you Casey" Sarah said gratefully.

"No problem. Now go!"

Sarah nodded and began to climb down the ladder outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaw's office<strong>

"So, I'm done. I've written here how you step by step create a governor. Now release Sarah and Casey!"

"Do you really think it's that easy Chuck? You see I figured since I'm already here I might as well take revenge on you, right?

He raised his gun towards Chuck and pulled the trigger.

Chuck closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

"Boom!"

"No!"

Casey had thrown himself at Shaw and the shot that was supposed to have ended up in Chuck's head instead ended up in his chest.

Casey shot Shaw twice in the head and Shaw fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Chuck! Are you ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the car<strong>

Sarah shivered in the cold car. Not knowing what was going on in the factory killed her. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes had passed. She started to drum with her fingers against the steering wheel and sighed.

Suddenly two men approached the car. It was Casey and Chuck. She sighed in relief and got out of the car. When they got closer she realized that something was wrong. One of the men supported the other. Suddenly he fell to the ground.

She ran up to them. Once she got there she found Chuck on the ground with a large blood stain all over his shirt.

"Chuck! What happened?"She knelt beside him and ripped up his shirt to see how big the damage was.

She gasped when she saw the large deep wound right below his heart.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. When I got there it was already too late. I've already called an ambulance. And Shaw's dead."

"He's is?"

Casey nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Westside Medical Center two hours later<strong>

Ellie Bartowski ran. Faster than she'd ever ran before. Just half an hour ago, she received the call. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Chuck. She felt tears welling up out of her eyes and everything became a little blurry. She came to the building that had always felt like a second home to her, but now it felt like the scariest place ever. She ran through the doors and she didn't have to look far before she found Sarah. She sat with Casey at the corner of the waiting room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
>"What happened?" she asked with a shaky voice.<br>"He … he ... got shot" Sarah sobbed.  
>"Shot! Oh my God! "She also began to sob and sank into the chair next to Sarah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

Everyone was there. Sarah, Casey, Ellie, Devon, Clara, Alex, Morgan and Mary. The tears had run out. Now all they could do was to wait. Wait for news. For half an hour ago the doctor's had told them that he had fifty percent chance to survive. Only fifty percent chance. Far away in the corridor came a doctor wearing surgical clothes. Sarah almost wanted to stop her so that she couldn't come closer. The news the doctor had with her could change Sarah's life forever.

Sarah held her breath as the doctor came up to them.

"The surgery went very well. He's going to be just fine…"

She stopped talking when Sarah hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she whispered eased.

Her tears must've been refilled because new tears, tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"When can I see him?"

"He's in the recovery room right now, but you can follow me and meet him right now if you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later<strong>

Chuck slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He'd been shot! Was he dead, was he in heaven? No, it looked more like a hospital room. He began to move and realized that someone was holding his hand.

He looked up and smiled as he thought that he really must be in heaven, because an angel was holding his hand.

She was sleeping in the chair next to his bed, with a tight grip around one of his hands.

"Sarah?"

She began to stir in her chair and slowly opened her eyes.  
>"Sarah?" he asked again.<br>She looked down at him.  
>"Chuck! Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you in pain?<br>She began to carefully examine his hands and face after the wounds that she could care for.  
>"No Sarah, I'm fine, it's okay. She stopped and looked into his eyes.<br>"Do you know how scared I was? What if I lost you Chuck, what would I have done if you…"

"Come and lie down here beside me," he interrupted her.  
>She stopped talking and looked at him.<br>"Beside you?"

He nodded.

"You think I'll fit? I'm pretty big now."  
>He smiled. "We'll figure out a way."<p>

She smiled too and sat down on the edge, careful not to touch any of the cords that he was attached to.

She lay down and he took her hand again.  
>"We should probably tell a nurse that you're awake."<br>"Probably."

She turned around so she could see him in the eyes.

"I love you Chuck" she whispered.

"I love you too Sarah" he answered and kissed her.

Everything was once again perfect. Shaw was dead and most importantly, Chuck and Sarah were together.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! It's been really fun to write this story and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited it! Thanks! <strong>

**I know that the ending was quick but I have a lot in school right now so it was better for me to just end this story, hope you like the ending anyway! :)**

**Please leave a review****! **


End file.
